Our Amityville Horror
by Bade-Stories
Summary: Beck and Jade finally found the perfect house to move into with their two children, but maybe this is all too good to be true? A bump in the night suddenly changed everything for the Oliver's. Maybe there is more to the story about the people who use to own this house then they know.
1. Chapter 1

"are we there yet?" Olivia whined from the backseat. "almost" Beck said to her as she sat in the backseat with an annoyed look on her face. We were house hunting because I was sick of living in apartments. It was too crowded and we had two kids we could not live in a box the rest of our lives.

"Wait stop I think this is it" I nudged Beck. He hit the break then I looked down at the address I had written down. "412 Ocean Avenue, yep this is it" I said looking up from the paper then we pulled up to the house where the realtor lady was waiting with an annoying fake smile on her face.

I sighed in annoyance then got out of the car and unbuckled Olivia. Paul is 9 and is going through the stage where he thinks he is all grown up so he refuses to let me help him with anything. Even getting out of the car. Olivia on the other hand even though she has a nasty temper for 5 year old, don't know where she gets that from, she is the baby of the family.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Oliver" The realtor greeted us with a smile. "I am Mrs. White" She beamed. Beck shook her hand then we proceeded into the house.

"Wow" We all said when we walked in. "Its huge" Paul said looking around. "Do you care to see the bedroom?" Mrs. White asked.

"Yea sure" Beck said then we walked up the creaky steps which lead to three huge bedrooms.

"I call this one" Paul said pushing Olivia out of his way. "Stop we didn't even get the house yet dufus!" Olivia yelled then chased after him.

"Knock it off!" I yelled then walked over to the huge bay window.

"Look there is a boat house too" I pointed out. Beck walked up behind me and put his arm and my waist.

"Wow this is perfect" He whispered in my ear. "I hate to admit that it is" I said turning to face him.

"Would you like to see the yard?" Mrs. White asked with her smile still beaming.

"Can you give us just one second" Beck politely asked then Mrs. White walked downstairs.

"Okay look I know moving to New York is a stretch from California and its been hard living here in our tiny apartment these past months and I know you hate it here but this house can change everything" Beck assured me. I could tell her really wanted this to happen and I admit I've given him a hard time these past months about us having to move here because of his work but he might be right. This house could change everything.

"I agree this could change everything, but you have to be home more and you have to promise everything will be less stressful again" I bargained. Beck kissed me sweetly then smiled.

"I promise" He squeezed my hand. I smiled and wrapped my legs and arms around him.

"So is this the house?" Mrs. White asked as she peeked up the stairs.

"Yes I think this is the house" Beck smiled and looked at me for assurance.

"yes this is the house" I smiled back and gave him another kiss. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this but what the hell its worth a shot and as long as I have Beck and the kids I will be fine.  
..

"So what's the catch?" beck asked Mrs. White as we all walked back to the car.

"What do you mean Mr. Oliver" She asked.

"Well you offer us this amazing house for so cheap. There must be a catch" Beck pointed out. Mrs. White shifted her eyes nervously then cleared her throat.

"Well this house does come with history" She started off. Beck stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"The family who lived here before you the Defeo's. Well something tragic happened, a murder but that was years ago and the town has gotten over it so there is nothing to worry about" Mrs. White explained nervously.

"A murder?" Beck looked horrified. "A murder? That's awesome" I said. Beck flashed me a stern look then faced Mrs. White again.

"What kind of murder?" Beck asked.

"Well the father, Mr. Defeo, claimed to hear voices that told him to kill him entire family. He was never completely right in the head in the first place, but don't worry he is locked away and the town is completely safe" Mrs. White obviously tried to play the story off to be not as bad as it actually was. Beck still looked horrified by the whole thing. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around his.

"Come on babe it happened years ago, plus it's pretty cool it gives our house character" I admitted. Beck rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"You're sick you know that" He laughed then turned to Mrs. White again. "We will still take the house" Beck said. Mrs. White nodded happily then we all got into our car and drove to our soon to be old apartment.  
..

"It's moving day it's moving day it's moving day!" Olivia chanted. "Shut up spaz" Paul snapped.

"butt head" Olivia hissed then they both began hitting each other.

"Knock it off before you both end up sleeping outside tonight!" I yelled. They both became silent.

"Are we there yet?" Olivia groaned. "yes we are babe there it is" Beck said and pointed to our huge new house.

"wow! I call the bedroom with the big window" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yea right freak" Paul taunted then as soon as Beck parked the car Paul and Olivia ran to the door.

"all they do is fight" I sighed. "I wonder where they get that from" Beck looked at me and laughed.

"Shutup" I playfully punched him then we got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Go crazy" Beck said as he unlocked the door then Paul and Olivia pushed each other as they ran up the steps to claim their rooms.  
Beck lifted my chin and planted his lips on to mine. "this is going to be great I promise" Beck assured me then gave me one more quick peck.

"Now lets start unpacking" Beck said then headed up the steps.

"fun" I said sarcastically. "I'll start with the kitchen" I called up the steps then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box on the ground and placed it on the counter.

"I am assuming these are plates" I said to myself as I opened the box and I was right. I pulled them out one by one and started putting them in the cabinets.

"dammit" I said and placed the plate on my hand on the counter. I accidently closed the cabinet on my finger and it started to bleed a little. I cleaned up my finger then turned to grab the plate I set on the counter but it was gone.  
I looked around the kitchen to see if maybe I layed it somewhere else, but no it was no where. I looked around the kitchen puzzled. What the hell could have happened to it?  
I told myself that I was just crazy and I probably put it in the cabinet or whatever then I continued to unpack the plates.  
..

"Today was successful" Beck said as he climbed next to me in bed.

"Yea it actually was, we got a lot unpacked, we didn't fight, we got the kids to bed early" I pointed out. We were doing pretty good for 29 year old.

"well since we did so well today I feel like we should reward ourselves" Beck gave me a devilish smile.

"Oh really?" I smiled back then rolled on top of him and crashed my lips into his. He ran his hands up my shirt and eventually slipped it off as I slid his off as well. Then he began to kiss my collarbone and neck and I unbuttoned his boxers and threw them off the bed. Beck rolled himself on top of me and slowly began to grind against me as our heart beats sped up and our breathing became heavier.  
I clutched the side of the bed and was completely blissed out until we heard a loud bang come from downstairs. We both froze.

"What was that?" I asked panting.

"I don't know" Beck said then climbed out of bed and slid on his boxers.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go check it out" Beck said and opened the bedroom door.

"No wait I'll come with you" I said then climbed out of bed and grabbed beck's long plaid shirt and pulled back on my underwear.

"shh" Beck placed his finger on his lips then we both began to tip toe down the hall.

"Are the kids still asleep?" Beck whispered. "Yea" I said looking into their rooms.

"Okay lets go" He said in a low voice then we began to tip toe down the steps. The steps creaked as we walked which gave me an eerie feeling once we reached the bottom of the pitch black house.

"I can't see anything" I whispered. Beck flipped the light on but it didn't work. "That's weird" Beck stared at the switch curiously.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked and I started to panic.

"Relax" Beck said in a calm tone then pulled a flashlight out of the drawer by the steps. He turned it on then flashed it down the long dark hallway that lead toward the front of the house. I wrapped my arms around his arm as we silently walked down the hall.

"What do you think the sound was?" I asked. "I don't know" He replied then I swallowed hard. Beck flashed the light on the front door which was locked and we both let out a sigh of relief then we continued to look around.

"Maybe something fell or there's a mouse or something in the house" Beck suggested.

"Maybe" I agreed but still held on to Beck's arm. We both jumped when we heard knocking at the door.

"who the hell could that be this late?" Beck said puzzled then walked over to the door.

"Be careful" I whispered as I waited with the flashlight. Beck unlocked the front door then opened it but there was no one there.

"That's odd" Beck said then closed and locked the door again. "Maybe it was the wind" Beck shrugged.

"The wind? The wind does not knock!" I panicked.

"Shh Jade relax this house is around a lot of forest it could've been an animal" Beck pointed out. I sighed and stared at the front door.

"I guess so" I mumbled but kept my eye on the door. For some reason this whole situation gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Let's just go back to bed" Beck took my hand and lead me upstairs.

We both walked back to our bedroom and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight" Beck leaned over and kissed me.

"goodnight" I replied then rolled over on my side. I heard Beck fall asleep in a matter of minutes, but I could not fall asleep as easily. The sound of the knocking on the door haunted my mind of all the possibilities it could be. I felt uncomfortable, uneasy, and even spooked.


	2. Chapter 2 An uneasy discovery

"I am serious last night freaked me out" I told Beck as he rolled his eyes at me. It was annoying how nothing scared him.

"Babe like I said it was probably just a deer or a racoon or something" Beck assured me and kissed my forehead.

"Now let's relax, I'll make some breakfast and we can have a good day okay?" Beck pulled my waist against his.

"Okay" I gave in then Beck walked down to the kitchen and I woke up both the kids.

"good morning" I said to Paul and Olivia as they raced downstairs when they smelled pancakes being made.

"Chocolate chip or plain?" Beck asked me as he flipped a pancake on the pan.

"Plain" I answered then poured some milk for Olivia and Paul and made myself some coffee.

After we all ate breakfast and got dressed Paul and Olivia decided to go play outback while Beck and I sat on the porch.

"Have you been to the basement of this place?" Beck asked me as we swung on the porch swing.

"No why?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just really weird down there, like there is all this old stuff down there and I think it belonged to the Defeo's." Beck explained.

"Seriously? Murder's furniture? I gotta see this" I said and jumped off the swing.

Beck and I walked down the cold creaky basement where I saw a load of cobwebs.

"Whoa look at this old clock it has to be from like the 70s or 60s" I said in awe as I held it up. The time on it read 3:15 am.

"There is also an old shag couch" Beck pointed out. I laughed and sat on it.

"I wonder if he killed anyone on this couch?" I said curiously.

"Jade" Beck sighed. he never understands my twisted facinations.

"We should head back upstairs the kids are outside alone" Beck reminded me. I sighed because I wanted to look at the rest of the treasures down here.

"Okay I'll be up in one second I promise" I insisted. Beck shrugged then walked back upstairs. I just wanted to peek around real quick because I was so curious.

There were a lot of old records and nick nacks lying around but something on a dusty shelf caught my eye. I walked over and lifted it up and saw it was a old bible. I blew the dust off of it and opened it up. The first few pages were normal but as I skimmed through it an uneasy feeling rushed through me. Every page had "Kill Them" written all over it. I flipped through the rest of it then threw it back on the shelf.

Was that Mr. Defeo's bible? I felt like someone was watching me as I stood by the shelf. I quickly looked around then ran up the steps and back outside.

"You okay? You look startled" Beck examined me with a worried expression.

"Yea I am fine" I lied and sat back down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Isn't this great" Beck sighed. "Yep just like we imagined it" I said then we watched as Olivia and Paul played tag and actually got along.

..

"Dinner!" I yelled and placed the potatoes on the table. Paul ran into the dining room and took a seat then Beck followed.

"Where's Olivia?" I asked.

"I don't know in her room" Paul shrugged. I rolled my eyes then stopped upstairs to Olivia's room. I walked to Olivia's door and heard talking on the other side. I was puzzled as I slowly opened the door to see her sitting alone on her bed.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Allison" Olivia giggled.

"Who is Allison?" I asked curiously.

"My friend" Olivia said as she looked at the empty chair next to her.

"Oh and how do you know Allison?" I asked playing along. I hoped none of my kids would have imaginary friends but whatever.

"She use to live here" Olivia explained.

"Oh really? she told you that" I said.

"Yep but something bad happened" Olivia said.

"Really? What?" I asked. Olivia looked at the empty chair then back at me.

"I can't say" She stated.

"Come on tell me" I insisted.

"I can't" She snapped. I sighed then walked back into the hall.

"Well dinner is ready come down and eat now" I comanded then walked back downstairs.

..

"thanks for doing the dishes" Beck said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yea yea whatever" I rolled my eyes and continued to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So did Olivia tell you about her new imaginary friend?" I asked Beck curiously.

"No? Who is it?" He asked.

"She says her name is Allison and that she use to live here" I explained.

"Oh really? That's cute that she has a wide imagination" Beck pointed out.

"Yea but it was weird like I was asking about her and she got all defensive and said she couldn't tell me" I stated. Beck sighed and kissed my forehead.

"It's probably nothing don't worry about it" Beck assured me.

"I'm gonna head up to bed. you coming up soon?" He asked as he began walking to the stairs.

"Yea I'll be up after I finish these dishes" I said.

"And maybe we can finish what got rudely interupted last night" I winked. Beck smiled then headed up the steps.

The pestering thought of the weird bible, the weird knocking, and Olivia's weird friend made me feel strange. What did she mean by "Allison use to live here?"

It made chills run down my spine. It felt weirder than a normal inaginary friend to me.

I whipped out my phone and began researching normal behaviors for kids with imaginary friends. Her behavior seemed normal which made me feel better but then I got more curious and began researching the Defeo murder case. It said that Ronald Defeo was told by voices in his head that his family were demons so we killed his whole family including his kids Dawn, Marc, John and...Allison.

"What?" I said to myself. I started to feel uneasy again. Olivia's new "friend" was named Allison and there was an Allison that use to live in this house but, she was murdered.

Maybe Olivia happened to see something about the girl somewhere since this story is so well-known around here. Maybe it was just a coincedince?

I felt a shiver run up my spine and that weird sensation that someone was watching me again. I took a deep breath then ran upstairs.

I checked on the kids, Olivia in paticular, then headed to my room.

"Hey babe" Beck smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back and climbed on top of him. Maybe I should clear these troubling thoughts. I pulled my top off and pulled Beck's face to meet mine then I kissed him forcefully. We continued to Kiss and our clothes slowly started to come off completely but my mind was still overpowered with these weird thoughts. Why was Olivia's friend the same name as the girl who died here? Could it be he crazy possiblity that she had a ghost as a friend? That is crazy talk thought.

Beck lifted up my back and thrusted against me and I moaned silently then he kissed my neck as I clawed my hands down his Beck. We continued until we both colasped on the bed panting.

"I love you" Beck whispered then flicked the light off.

"Love you too" I said then gave him a kiss and fell asleep.

..

Beck's POV:

"NO!" I screamed as a pool of blood ran down the walls of the bedroom. I got up and desperately tried to open the door but it didn't work. I started to scream but my mouth was covered by a tiny little girl with white ghostly skin and a bloody wound on her head.

I began to panick and bang on the door but all the sound got sucked out of the room and everything was mute. I screamed but no sound came up then the little girl picked up a rifle and pulled the trigger.

..

"No" I said as I sat up in bed panting and covered in sweat. It was only a dream. I sighed in relief. I looked over at Jade who was still sound asleep then I desperately tried to catch my breath.

*BANG!*

I jumped out of bed when I heard the bang downstairs. It was loud, so loud that I could not understand why Jade was not awake. I opened the bedroom door and saw the kids still sleeping too.

I took a deep breath then headed down the steps and to the front door that was locked thankfully. I looked around but there was nothing. No animal, no person, nothing was broken. I was puzzled.

I took one more look around then headed upstairs again.

"I need sleep" I said to myself and climbed into bed. rolled on to my side and happen to catch the time out of the corner of my eye.

"3:15 AM" The clock read. That seemed familiar for some reason. I shrugged then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 What else could go wrong

"Good morning" Beck said then kissed my forehead.

"Morning, Want some coffee?" I asked as I cleaned up the kids's breakfast.

"Nah I am fine. I'm just going to chop up some wood for our fireplace" Beck said.

"You never turn down coffee" I said in shock.

"I just don't want it okay" Beck said with a slight attitude. I was sort of taken aback.

"Fine whatever more for me" I snapped back then Beck walked outside. Wonder why he was in such a mood today. I mean I know we heard some freaky things last night but that is no excuse to be an ass.

I rolled my eyes and threw the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. I sat down on the couch with my coffee and sighed. At least I can relax for a while.

"MOM!" Paul yelled. Well my relaxing lasted five seconds.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Olivia hit me!" He whined.

"Olivia! Why did you hit your brother?" I asked.

"I didn't want to Allison mad me!" She insisted.

"Stop your excuses Olivia and apologize to your brother!" I scolded.

"Allison did it I am not lying" Olivia urged.

"Olivia, Allison is imaginary!" I said sternly.

"No she is not!" Olivia cried then ran upstairs.

"She is driving me nuts" I sighed.

"And you" I said turning to Paul.

"Stop letting Olivia push you around you are older than her" I reminded him.

"I know but she has been different lately" He admitted.

"Different how?" I asked curiously.

"Well ever since she made up Allison she has been talking to herself, and doing weird things, and being violent" Paul explained.

"Really? Well how come I haven't noticed?" I asked.

"Well it's a big house you miss a lot" He pointed out then he walked away. For some reason that gave me an uneasy feeling.

..

2 days later:

"Babe" I called out the window to Beck but he was to intensely chopping wood again. I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

"Hey lumberjack it's 8 in the morning what are you doing?" I asked. He gave me a feverish look but he never replied.

"Beck come on what is with you lately?" I asked starting to get annoyed but still no answer. I angrily grabbed the axe in his hands and stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped and yanked the axe back which caused me to fall onto the ground.

"mommy!" Olivia cried at the door.

"I'm fine honey go inside" I urged and she slammed the door. I wiped myself off then grabbed the axe and threw it across the yard.

"What the hell is with you lately? You have barely said a word to me in two days and now your pushing me onto the ground like a maniac?!" I snapped.

"We need wood for the fire okay" He said sternly.

"We have plently of wood. We have too much wood because that's all you do is chop wood all day like a freak" I pointed out but he just glared at me.

"What happened? Three days ago you were fine and now you are different" I gave him a concerned look. He sighed then wrapped his arms around me.

"there has just been a lot on my mind okay" He admitted.

"Okay but that is no excuse to be an ass" I reminded him. He unwrapped his arms from around me then grabbed the axe and continuned chopping.

"whatever" I hissed and stormed inside.

"mommy what is wrong with daddy?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing we were just joking around" I lied.

"That's not what Allison said" Olivia mentioned.

"Well honestly I don't care what Allison said okay. Allison does not know my stress alirght she isn't even real" I snapped. Olivia's eyes filled up then she ran upstairs.

I took a deep breath and sunk my face into my hands. What happened? I wondered. We were a perfectly happy family and all of a sudden we are falling apart.

I walked down the basement to get my mind off things for a while and maybe look around and discover some more creepy things but to my horror I was greeted with a disturbing message written on the walls.

"It's a big house you miss a lot" Was written really big in red writing on the basement walls. I slapped my hands over my mouth in shock the ran upstairs.

"Paul! Get Down here!" I yelled frantically.

"What?" He said running in the kitchen.

"Did you write that on walls down stairs?" I asked.

"Write what?" He asked confused.

"What you said to me the other day about it being a big house and that I miss a lot did you writer that on the wall downstairs?" I asked.

"No" He said innocently.

"Are you sure?" I urged.

"Yes!" He defended and I could tell he wasn't lying which just bothered me even more.

"Okay fine go back to playing" I dismissed him then took a deep breath. What could've did this? I was just so overwhelmed with confusion and fear that I didn't know what to think.

I slammed the basement door shut and bolted it closed. I tried to relax myself by taking deep breaths but it didn't work so I walked outside onto the porch to get some fresh air.

I sat down on the rocking chair and closed my eyes. It's not even noon and this day has already been too much for me. First my husband has gone crazy and there is mysterious writing on the baement walls. I felt uneasy in this house all of a sudden. I tried getting my mind off things by rocking in the chair and listen to the sound of wood chopping.

And finally when things were finally starting to become peaceful and quiet I heard a gut-wrenching shriek.

"MOM!" Paul yelled as he ran onto the porch.

"What is it" I jumped off the rocking chair.

"Look at Olivia! She's going to fall!" Paul cried.

"What where is she?!" I panicked.

"Up there!" He pointed frantically to the roof and there stood Olivia at the egde of the roof.

"Oh my God! BECK!" I screamed as I ran off the porch.

"Honey don't move!" I screamed then Beck ran around the side of the house to where we were.

"Olivia is on the roof" I cried. Beck looked up then ran inside frantically. I saw he open the second floor window and climb out onto the roof.

"Olivia don't move!" I cried again when she took another step.

"Allison wants me to be with her" Olivia yelled to us.

"Babe get her god dammit!" I yelled. Beck quickly climbed up to where she was.

"Dont move Olivia" Beck said as he walked slowly up to her. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Grab her!" I screamed. Olivia took another step that would send her right off the roof but Beck grabbed her just in time.

I took a huge sigh of relief as Beck climbed down off the roof. I waited for my heart to slow down a little then I stormed over to Olivia, dragged her inside into the kitchen and sat her on a chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you go out onto the roof you know that is so dangerous!" I snapped as tears filled my eyes.

"I am sorry mommy I wanted to see Allison" She cried.

"Enough of this Allison She is not real!" I yelled.

"Yes she is!" She cried.

"NO! SHE ISN'T!" I screamed. I took a few deep breaths then I picked Olivia up off the chair and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again okay?" I told her.

"I'm sorry mommy" She cried. I squeezed her for a few more minutes before I put her down, walked upstairs to my bed and collasped onto it.

I couldn't comprehend what events just transpired today. First my husband goes nuts, my basement talks to me and my daughter tries to jump off the roof. What the hell else could go wrong here? I didn't want to find out.


End file.
